Movies
by somaluna
Summary: Soul wants to watch a movie with maka. First fanfic sorry if it sucks!
1. Wanna watch a Movie

Movies

~Maka's POV~

It was Sunday night and I was just studding on my bed while Blair napped on my pillow. I was about to go over the study guild again when Soul barged into my room.

"Hey watcha doing?" Soul asked. My heat skipped a beat half because I was surprised, and half because it was Soul.

"Do you know how to knock?" I asked sarcastically

"Nope never had never will, wanna watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I don't know… lets pick together."

"Excuse me I haven't said yes yet, I'm studying!" I said while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Maka…Don't make me do it…"

"Do what? Wait do you mean…" I cringed at the memories of last time.

"Maka!" He said as he charged forward onto my bed and found his way on top of me! Before I could say anything he started tickling me!

"Soul!" I screamed "I can't breathe!" He suddenly stopped and looked at me with his cherry eyes.

"So is that a yes?" He said with a smirk

"Fine" I said looking away blushing

"Good, let's go princess" He said while his hands reached out for my waist. Carrying me over his shoulder, I was glad he couldn't see my red cheeks. This will be an interesting movie.

Note to reader

~Hi this was my very first fanfic like ever, so please give me feed back! Im dyslexic so please excuses any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you have a movie you think Maka and Soul should watch please tell me I need ideas! Follow or favorite if you would like another chapter! BTW this will be a soma fanfic so yeah… Im sorry if you ship kidma

~somaluna


	2. The Fault In Our Stars

The Fault in Our Stars

~I do not own Soul Eater or The Fault in Our Stars. There will be references to the movie and spoilers will occur~

~Maka's POV~

"So what do you feel like watching?" Soul asks walking over to the shelf holding all of our movies next to the TV.

"Umm I'm not sure maybe a romance" I said. He looked at me with a baffled face

"You like those kinds of movies?"

"Yes their cute and sweet!" I said blushing a little

"Well what was the name of that movie that Tubaki dropped off to watch?"

"Oh yes lets watch it! It's called _The Fault in Our Stars_! Can you grab it, I think it's on the counter by the mail."

"Sure" He walked across our small apartment to grab it and said "Idiot Black Star" and tossed the movie on my lap as he turned on the TV. I looked down at my lap to see that the cover that read _The Fault in Our Stars _had been changed to _The Fault in Our _*BLACK STAR*

"Typical" I said tossing the DVD to Soul. He popped the movie in and sat next to me on the couch. With an arm around me I yawned and snuggled into his chest.

"Is the little princess sleepy" he said poking my cheek

"A little" I confessed with another long yawn

"Don't worry, if my fair princess falls into a spell of sleep. I will be happy to carry her to bed"

"I'm sure you would but I will be fine" I said faltered by his willingness to make sure I was comfortable. Just then the movie started. The movie was really instance I mean it's about a girl with cancer so I knew it would have pretty crazy stuff but nothing like this. We made it almost half way thru the movie before Soul started laughing. "Soul there isn't anything funny about your lungs swimming in water!"

"I know but it's just that you're so cute when you're interested!" He said while laughing hysterically. I just blushed and looked at the TV. The main charters where kissing and that just made things more awkward. And a few minutes later they were in bed together! My face was like 50 shades or red!

"Ahh Soul! How about some pop corn, be right back" I said while making a mad dash to the kitchen. I made sure the sex scene was over before I came back with a bowl of popcorn in my hand and set it on the coffee table. I made my way back to my spot on the couch and whisper into souls ear "Don't you ever let Blair do that to you!"

"Don't worry I'm not into Cats" He said with a smile and kissed the top of my head

"Good little sharky" I said kissing his cheek and snuggled into his chest. We remained silent for while. I started crying when Augustus died. Even when Soul wrapped his arms around me I stilled cried.

"It's okay Maka its okay..." Soul whisper into my ear

"Okay was their always!" I cried out. I started calming down when I saw how calm and collected Hazel grace was. Once Soul realized that I was done crying he wiped away my tears and kissed my soggy cheek.

"I love you Maka" Soul whispered into my hair. I thought that I heard him wrong so I asked

"What did you say Soul?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" he said a little too fast. I just kept watching the movie. It was almost over when I realized that I had kissed Soul on the cheek… And he returned the action! I looked up at my weapon and smiled, knowing the movie was over. Maybe he dose like me in that way…

"Good movie" he said looking back at me.

"Yeah!" I said with a slight blush. "Hey Soul dose the offer to carry me back to my room still stand?"He looked back at me with a smirk and said

"For you Maka anything" he got up and picked me up bride style and carried me to my room. Placing me gently onto my bed he looked at me with his tired eyes.

"Soul, do you want to sleep here with me?" I asked reading the tired look in his face

"I would love to" he said lying down with me. I felt arms wrap around my middle and a small kiss touch my neck.

"I love you Soul" In our wave lengths I know he could tell I was telling the truth.

"I love you too, Maka"

Author note

I'm here to tell you that there will be one more chapter going up in a few days. There were some spelling mistakes in my last chapter so I'm sorry! Please review favorite and follow! I'm very young to be writing a fanfic! I'm in my second year of junior high so school can be crazy! Thank you for reading it means a lot!

~somaluna


	3. Good Morning My Princess

Good morning my princess

~Maka's POV~

I woke up to a wet liquid in my eyes, wait a second I was sleeping with Soul….

"Gross!" I screamed as I realized that there was drool all over my face. My screaming must have woken soul up because I felt a hand clasp over my mouth.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, keep it down princess" He remarked before drifting back into the sleep world. I remember that it was Monday morning and we had school and an exam today! I removed myself from my bed in the process climbing over the albino that was half occupying my bed. I took one look at the clock and started to panic. I was running 20 minutes late! I grabbed light blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and started getting dressed. I had my shirt off and was only in a bra when I remembered Soul was in the room! I pulled on the other shirt as fast as I could then walked over to my bed and looked at Soul. Asleep like a baby in my bed I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I threw on my skinny jeans and woke Soul up

"Wake up my little sharky~" I sang. He mumbled something and got up. "Good morning Soul" I said giving him a big hug and a smile. I was happy to see him knowing now that I could express my affection for him without it being weird

"Whoa, its late I should get dressed be right back" He ran out of my room without another word. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and put them up in pigtails. After Soul walked in, we brushed our teeth. We walked to the kitchen and each grabbed a granola bar each.

"We can just eat these at school we are running late" I suggested

"Yeah good idea" we grabbed our coats and were in the door way of the apartment when Soul grabbed me by the waist and looked me in the eyes. "I almost forgot" he edged his face closer to mine and before I knew it our lips meet. I felt fireworks of wonderfulness as we kissed. I dint know a lot of about kissing but I knew I dint want it to end…..but it did. When we parted he looked at me with his amazing eyes and said "Good morning my princess"

"Soul…" I looked at him with a smile and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "You have no idea how much I love you"

"I love you so much Maka I was just wondering…..Would you like to go out with me? I smiled and kissed his flushed cheek

"ohh yes I will my little sharky"

"By the way Maka"

"Yeah…."

"Thanks for my kiss on the cheek before you thought you were walking me up"

FIN

**Authors Note**

**This was my very first fanfic I know it was really short, but I'm really just a kid in 7****th**** grade burring some creative fuel and I dint know what I was doing when I started this story. Fan fiction is crazy awesome and I will be writing more stories. PLEASE REVIEW! As a young writer I'm always looking for feed back! Any one who reviewed in the past thank you so much! All the reviews make my day! If you read this whole sorry thank you so much and be on the lookout for more from me**

**Love,**

**~somaluna**


End file.
